fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Nations
Czech * South Africa * Tanzania This list of countries, arranged alphabetically, gives an overview of countries of the world. It includes territories that are independent states (both those that are internationally recognized and generally unrecognized), inhabited dependent territories, and areas of special sovereignty. Such inclusion criteria means the list does not treat the word "country" as synonymous with "sovereign state," as one may often find in colloquial usage. Note, that in certain circumstances and in certain languages the term country is understood in the most restrictive sense, thus including only the 193 entities mentioned under the first item below. The list covers all areas under the jurisdiction of the listed countries, namely territory, territorial waters (including internal waters and contiguous zones), exclusive economic zone, continental shelf, and airspace. The names of countries in the list are given in English and include both an English version of the short official or normative names (e.g. Afghanistan) and an English version of the (longer) official names (e.g. Islamic Republic of Afghanistan). The listing of any name in this article is not meant to imply an official position in any naming dispute. Types of political entities included On this list are 245 entities of the following types: *193 states with general international recognition: **192 member states of the United Nations (UN). **1 state with general international recognition but not UN membership, governed by the Holy See (a UN permanent observer): Vatican City. *9 states lacking general international recognition, none of which are UN members, that may be defined as states in the body of customary international law, drawing on the precedent of the Montevideo Convention: **1 state, no longer a UN member since late 1971, recognized by 22 UN member states and the Holy See (Vatican City), and currently with de facto international relations with many others, the Republic of China (commonly referred to as Taiwan). **1 state, recognized by 46 UN member states but never admitted to the UN itself, with most of its claimed territory under Moroccan de facto administration, the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic in Western Sahara. **1 state, recognized by 36 UN member states and the Republic of China (Taiwan)Taipei Times - archives and expecting further but ultimately limited recognition in coming days, the Republic of Kosovo.Kosovo unilaterally declared independence on 17 February 2008. Serbia regards it as an integral part of its territory, the formal name of which is "Kosovo and Metohija". It has been under United Nations administration since 1999 under the terms of United Nations Security Council Resolution 1244 that ended the Kosovo conflict. That resolution reaffirmed the sovereignty of Serbia over Kosovo but required the UN administration to promote the establishment of 'substantial autonomy and self-government' for Kosovo pending a 'final settlement' for negotiation between the parties. See also Constitutional status of Kosovo. **1 state, diplomatically recognized by no UN member states except Turkey, the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus.The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus is a de facto independent state inside the de jure territory of the Republic of Cyprus, recognized by no UN member states except Turkey. Though without universal diplomatic recognition, it was accepted as an observer state of the Organization of the Islamic Conference in the name of Turkish Cypriot State since 1979. In addition, the legislature of the Nakhichevan Autonomous Republic regards TRNC as sovereign but Azerbaijan, who exercises sovereignty over Nakhichevan, has not followed suit. See The World Factbook - Cyprus (10 January, 2006). Central Intelligence Agency. Retrieved January 17, 2006. **5 de facto independent states, namely Abkhazia (Georgia),Abkhazia is a de facto independent state inside the de jure territory of Georgia, diplomatically recognized by no UN member states. See Regions and territories: Abkhazia (14 December 2005). BBC News. Retrieved January 17, 2006. Nagorno-Karabakh (Azerbaijan),Nagorno-Karabakh is a de facto independent state inside the de jure territory of the Republic of Azerbaijan, diplomatically recognized by no UN member states. See Regions and territories: Nagorno-Karabakh (17 January 2006). BBC News. Retrieved January 17, 2006. Transnistria (Moldova),Transnistria is a de facto independent state inside the de jure territory of the Republic of Moldova, diplomatically recognized by no UN member states, commonly known and referred to internationally as Transnistria, but sometimes referred to as "Pridnestrovie" (along with the corresponding long-form name "Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic"). See Regions and territories: Trans-Dniester (13 December 2005). BBC News. Retrieved January 17, 2006. Somaliland (Somalia),Somaliland is a de facto independent state inside the de jure territory of the Somali Republic, diplomatically recognized by no UN member states. See Regions and territories: Somaliland (30 December 2005). BBC News. Retrieved January 17, 2006. and South Ossetia (Georgia),South Ossetia is a de facto independent state inside the de jure territory of Georgia, diplomatically recognized by no UN member states. See Regions and territories: South Ossetia (14 December 2005). BBC News. Retrieved January 17, 2006. none recognized by any UN member states. *38 inhabited dependent territories: **3 external territories of Australia (Christmas Island, Cocos (Keeling) Islands and Norfolk Island). **2 overseas countries in the Kingdom of Denmark (Faroe Islands and Greenland). **7 overseas territories of France:The overseas regions/overseas departments of French Guiana, Guadeloupe, Martinique and Réunion are integral part of France, and therefore not listed. ***1 sui generis (unique) community (New Caledonia). ***6 overseas collectivities: ****1 overseas country (French Polynesia) ****1 departmental collectivity (Mayotte) ****1 territorial collectivity (Saint Pierre and Miquelon) ****2 collectivities (Saint Barthélemy and Saint Martin) ****1 territory (Wallis and Futuna) **2 overseas countries in the Kingdom of the Netherlands (Aruba and Netherlands Antilles). **3 dependent territories of New Zealand: ***2 states in free association with New Zealand (Cook Islands and Niue). ***1 overseas territory (Tokelau). **16 British dependencies: ***13 overseas territories of the United Kingdom (Anguilla, Bermuda, British Virgin Islands, Cayman Islands, Falkland Islands, Gibraltar, Montserrat, Pitcairn Islands, Saint Helena (and its dependencies Ascension Island and Tristan da Cunha), Turks and Caicos Islands, and the Sovereign Base Areas of Akrotiri and Dhekelia). ***3 Crown dependencies (Guernsey, Jersey and the Isle of Man). **5 unincorporated territories of the United States: ***2 commonwealths (Northern Mariana Islands and Puerto Rico). ***2 organized territories (Guam and U.S. Virgin Islands). ***1 de facto organized territory lacking an Organic Act (American Samoa). *5 special entities recognized by international treaty or agreement (Åland in Finland, Svalbard in Norway, the Occupied Palestinian Territories, as well as the 2 special administrative regions of the People's Republic of China - Hong Kong and Macau). In the 'Entities not included', an outline is given on the entities not included in this list. This includes distinct political and legal entities which are countries but are considered integral parts of a sovereign state, notably the constituent countries of the United Kingdom and the Länder of Germany. Key of country names *'Afghanistan' (bold) - States with general international recognition *''Abkhazia'' (bold and italic) - States lacking general international recognition *Akrotiri and Dhekelia (unbold) - Other non-state countries List of countries A *'' '' – Republic of Abkhazia *' ' – Islamic Republic of Afghanistan * Akrotiri and Dhekelia – Sovereign Base Areas of Akrotiri and Dhekelia (UK overseas territory) * – Åland Islands (Autonomous province of Finland) *' ' – Republic of Albania *' ' – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria * – Territory of American Samoa (US territory) *' ' – Principality of Andorra *' ' – Republic of Angola * (UK overseas territory) *' ' *' ' – Argentine RepublicArgentina is also named Argentine Nation for purposes of legislation. *' ' – Republic of Armenia * (Self-governing country in the Kingdom of the Netherlands) * Ascension Island (Dependency of the UK overseas territory of Saint Helena) *' ' – Commonwealth of Australia *' ' – Republic of Austria *' ' – Republic of AzerbaijanSee also Nagorno-Karabakh. B *' ' – Commonwealth of The Bahamas *' ' – Kingdom of Bahrain *' ' – People's Republic of Bangladesh *' ' *' ' – Republic of Belarus *' ' – Kingdom of Belgium *' ' *' ' – Republic of Benin * (UK overseas territory) *' ' – Kingdom of Bhutan *' ' – Republic of Bolivia *' 'See also entities Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina and Republika Srpska, as well as District Brčko. *' ' – Republic of Botswana *' ' – Federative Republic of Brazil *' ' – Negara Brunei Darussalam *' ' – Republic of Bulgaria *' ' *''For "Burma", see Myanmar'' *' ' – Republic of Burundi C *' ' – Kingdom of Cambodia *' ' – Republic of Cameroon *' 'Canada is also infrequently referred to as Dominion of Canada. *' ' – Republic of Cape Verde * (UK overseas territory) *' 'The Central African Republic is also infrequently rendered as Central Africa. *' ' – Republic of Chad *' ' – Republic of Chile *' ' – People's Republic of ChinaThe People's Republic of China is commonly referred to as China. It sometimes called mainland China to distinguish it from the Republic of China. The term mainland China is also used at times to refer to all of the People's Republic of China except for its special administrative regions of Hong Kong and Macao. *''For "China, Republic of", see ''Taiwan'' * – Territory of Christmas Island (Australian overseas territory) * – Territory of Cocos (Keeling) Islands (Australian overseas territory) *' ' – Republic of Colombia *' ' – Union of the Comoros *' ' – Democratic Republic of the CongoThe Democratic Republic of the Congo is referred to as Congo-Kinshasa to distinguish it from the Republic of the Congo. It is also often referred to as Zaire, its official name from 1971 to 1997. *' ' – Republic of the CongoThe Republic of the Congo is referred to as Congo-Brazzaville to distinguish it from the Democratic Republic of the Congo. * (Associated state of New Zealand) *' ' – Republic of Costa Rica *' ' – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire *' ' – Republic of Croatia *' ' – Republic of Cuba *' ' – Republic of CyprusSee also Northern Cyprus. *' 'The Czech Republic is also infrequently rendered as Czechia. See Names of the Czech Republic. D *' ' – Kingdom of Denmark *''For "Dhekelia", see Akrotiri and Dhekelia'' *' ' – Republic of Djibouti *' ' – Commonwealth of Dominica *' ' E *' ' – Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste *' ' – Republic of Ecuador *' ' – Arab Republic of Egypt *' ' – Republic of El Salvador *' ' – Republic of Equatorial Guinea *' ' – State of Eritrea *' ' – Republic of Estonia *' ' – Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia F * (UK overseas territory)Falkland Islands is also claimed by Argentina as Islas Malvinas. * (Self-governing country in the Kingdom of Denmark) *' ' – Republic of the Fiji Islands *' ' – Republic of Finland *' ' – French Republic * (French overseas collectivity) G *' ' – Gabonese Republic *' ' – Republic of The Gambia *' 'See also Abkhazia and South Ossetia. *' ' – Federal Republic of Germany *' ' – Republic of Ghana * (UK overseas territory) *' ' – Hellenic Republic * (Self-governing country in the Kingdom of Denmark) *' ' * – Territory of Guam (US organized territory) *' ' – Republic of Guatemala * – Bailiwick of Guernsey (British Crown dependency)The Bailiwick of Guernsey includes its self-governing dependencies Alderney, Herm and Sark. *' ' – Republic of Guinea *' ' – Republic of Guinea-Bissau *' ' – Co-operative Republic of Guyana H *' ' – Republic of Haiti *' ' – Republic of Honduras * – Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China (Area of special sovereignty)Hong Kong is a Special administrative region of the People's Republic of China. It is often diplomatically known as Hong Kong, China. *' ' – Republic of Hungary I *' ' – Republic of Iceland *' ' – Republic of India *' ' – Republic of Indonesia *' ' – Islamic Republic of Iran *' ' – Republic of Iraq *' ' - IrelandIreland is often referred to as the Republic of Ireland (its official description but not its name). Sometimes this is done to distinguish Ireland from island of Ireland as a whole. However, sometimes it is done for political reasons and is contentious. * (British Crown dependency) *' ' – State of Israel *' ' – Italian Republic *''For "Ivory Coast", see Côte d'Ivoire'' J *' ' *' ' * – Bailiwick of Jersey (British Crown dependency) *' ' – Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan K *' ' – Republic of Kazakhstan *' ' – Republic of Kenya *' ' – Republic of Kiribati *' ' – Democratic People's Republic of KoreaThe Democratic People's Republic of Korea is popularly known as North Korea. *' ' – Republic of KoreaThe Republic of Korea is popularly known as South Korea. *'' '' – Republic of Kosovo *' ' – State of Kuwait *' ' – Kyrgyz RepublicKyrgyzstan is also sometimes rendered as Kirghizia. L *' ' – Lao People's Democratic Republic *' ' – Republic of Latvia *' ' – Republic of Lebanon *' ' – Kingdom of Lesotho *' ' – Republic of Liberia *' ' – Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya *' ' – Principality of Liechtenstein *' ' – Republic of Lithuania *' ' – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg M * – Macao Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China (Area of special sovereignty)Macao is a Special administrative region of the People's Republic of China. It is diplomatically known as Macao, China. *' ' – Republic of MacedoniaRepublic of Macedonia is referred to by UN and a number of countries and international organizations as the former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia. *' ' – Republic of Madagascar *' ' – Republic of Malawi *' ' *' ' – Republic of Maldives *' ' – Republic of Mali *' ' – Republic of Malta *' ' – Republic of the Marshall Islands *' ' – Islamic Republic of Mauritania *' ' – Republic of Mauritius * – Departmental Collectivity of Mayotte (French overseas collectivity) *' ' – United Mexican States *' ' – Federated States of Micronesia *' ' – Republic of MoldovaSee also Transnistria. *' ' – Principality of Monaco *' ' - Republic of Mongolia *' ' – Republic of Montenegro * (UK overseas territory) *' ' – Kingdom of MoroccoSee also Western Sahara. *' ' – Republic of Mozambique *' ' – Union of Myanmar N *'' '' – Nagorno-Karabakh Republic *' ' – Republic of Namibia *' ' – Republic of Nauru *' ' – State of Nepal *' ' – Kingdom of the NetherlandsLegally the Netherlands refers to the European part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, with the latter consisting of the Netherlands and two overseas countries, namely Aruba and the Netherlands Antilles. * (Self-governing country in the Kingdom of the Netherlands) * – Territory of New Caledonia and Dependencies (French community sui generis) *' ' *' ' – Republic of Nicaragua *' ' – Republic of Niger *' ' – Federal Republic of Nigeria * (Associated state of New Zealand) * – Territory of Norfolk Island (Australian overseas territory) *'' '' – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus * – Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands (US commonwealth) *''For "North Korea", see Korea, North'' *' ' – Kingdom of Norway O *' ' – Sultanate of Oman P *' ' – Islamic Republic of Pakistan *' ' – Republic of Palau *'' '' – Occupied Palestinian Territories The Occupied Palestinian Territories are those portions of the former British Mandate of Palestine captured and administered by Jordan and Egypt in the late 1940s, and later by Israel following the 1967 Six-Day War. They include Gaza Strip and West Bank, both of which are now divded into 3 areas (Area A, Area B, and Area C) and 16 governorates under the jurisdiction of the Palestinian National Authority in accordance with the Oslo Accords. The permanent legal and political status of these places are subject to further negotiation between the government of Israel and the Palestine Liberation Organization. *' ' – Republic of Panama *' ' – Independent State of Papua New Guinea *' ' – Republic of Paraguay * For "People's Republic of China", see China *' ' – Republic of Peru *' ' – Republic of the Philippines * – Pitcairn, Henderson, Ducie, and Oeno Islands (UK overseas territory) *' ' – Republic of Poland *' ' – Portuguese Republic *''For "Pridnestrovie", see Transnistria'' * – Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (US commonwealth) Q *' ' – State of Qatar R *' ' *' ' – Russian Federation *' ' – Republic of Rwanda S * – Collectivity of Saint Barthélemy (French overseas collectivity) * (UK overseas territory) *' ' – Federation of Saint Christopher and Nevis *' ' * – Collectivity of Saint Martin (French overseas collectivity) * – Territorial Collectivity of Saint Pierre and Miquelon (French overseas collectivity) *' ' *' ' – Independent State of Samoa *' ' – Most Serene Republic of San Marino *' ' – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe *' ' – Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *' ' – Republic of Senegal *' ' – Republic of SerbiaSee also Kosovo - under UN administration. *' ' – Republic of Seychelles *' ' – Republic of Sierra Leone *' ' – Republic of Singapore *' ' – Slovak Republic *' ' – Republic of Slovenia *' ' *' 'Somalia is presently fragmented with its Transitional National Government *'' '' – Republic of Somaliland *' ' – Republic of South Africa *''For "South Korea", see Korea, South'' *'' '' – Republic of South Ossetia *' ' – Kingdom of Spain *' ' – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka *' ' – Republic of the Sudan *' ' – Republic of Suriname * (Territory of Norway)Svalbard is an overseas territory of Norway recognized by international treaty. *' ' – Kingdom of Swaziland *' ' – Kingdom of Sweden *' ' – Swiss Confederation *' ' – Syrian Arab Republic T *'' '' – Republic of China The Republic of China (ROC) is a state commonly referred to as Taiwan. It is also diplomatically occasionally known as Chinese Taipei or other names. The ROC is no longer an United Nations member since late 1971 and regarded by UN as Taiwan, Province of China (see also One-China policy and Taiwan Province, People's Republic of China). It is currently recognized by the Holy See and 23 UN member states and with de facto international relations with most others. The political status of the ROC and the legal status of Taiwan (alongside the territories currently under the ROC jurisdiction) are in dispute. The ROC should not be confused with the Republic of Taiwan proposed by supporters of Taiwan independence. *' ' – Republic of Tajikistan *' ' – United Republic of Tanzania *' ' – Kingdom of Thailand *''For "Timor-Leste", see East Timor'' *' ' – Togolese Republic * (Overseas territory of New Zealand) *' ' – Kingdom of Tonga *'' '' – Transnistrian Moldovan Republic *' ' – Republic of Trinidad and Tobago * (Dependency of the UK overseas territory of Saint Helena) *' ' – Tunisian Republic *' ' – Republic of Turkey *' ' * (UK overseas territory) *' ' U *' ' – Republic of Uganda *' ' *' ' *' ' – United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland *' ' – United States of America *' ' – Eastern Republic of Uruguay *' ' – Republic of Uzbekistan V *' ' – Republic of Vanuatu *' ' – State of the Vatican CityVatican City is administered by a Governor appointed by the Pope, with the latter being the head of the Holy See and that of the Vatican City concurrently. *' ' – Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela *' ' – Socialist Republic of Vietnam * – British Virgin Islands (UK overseas territory) * – United States Virgin Islands (US organized territory) W * – Territory of Wallis and Futuna Islands (French overseas collectivity) * Western Sahara is a former Spanish colony which was in 1960s put on the United Nations list of Non-Self-Governing Territories subject to decolonization. It is claimed by the Kingdom of Morocco which currently rules large portion of it, and the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (SADR) which exercises effective control over the area east of Moroccan Wall. SADR is a member of the African Union and the Asian-African Strategic Partnership formed at the 2005 Asian-African Conference. It is currently recognized by 46 UN member states but has never been admitted to UN itself. UN has attempted to hold a referendum through the mission United Nations Mission for the Referendum in Western Sahara (MINURSO), and is holding direct talks between Morocco and the Polisario Front (the ruling party of SADR). Despite these attempts, however, the legal and political status of Western Sahara remain unresolved. See also Legal status of Western Sahara. Y *' ' – Republic of Yemen Z *''For "Zaire", see Democratic Republic of the Congo'' *' ' – Republic of Zambia *' ' – Republic of Zimbabwe Entities not included * Confederations, supranational unions (such as the European Union) and international / intergovernmental organizations which are associations of countries. * Sovereign entities without territorial possessions, all permanent observers of the United Nations: **''Holy See, a unique sovereign entity under international law vis-à-vis Vatican City with the Pope as the head of both, maintaining diplomatic/official relations with over 170 states/entities and participating in various international organizations either in its own capacity or on behalf of Vatican City. **Sovereign Military Order of Malta'' (SMOM), a sovereign entity under international law that maintains diplomatic/official relations with over 100 states/entities and participating in various international organizations. **''International Committee of the Red Cross'' (ICRC), an independent non-state entity under international law which maintains delegations worldwide, founding body of the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement and guardian of international humanitarian law in accordance with the Geneva Conventions. **''International Federation of Red Cross and Red Crescent Societies'' (IFRC), an independent non-state entity under international law which, together with the ICRC, assists and coordinates between National Societies of the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement. *''Mount Athos'' (Regime of Aghion Oros or Autonomous Monastic State of the Holy Mountain), a monastic republic in Greece politically self-governed by the Holy Community of the 20 Monasteries of the Holy Mountain Athos and its Holy Executive and spiritually under the direct jurisdiction of the Ecumenical Patriarch in accordance with the constitution of Greece. * Entities considered integral part of other countries: ** Component states of federations, such as states of Australia, provinces of Canada, Bundesländer of Germany, estados of México, estados of Brazil, and states of the United States. ** Constituent countries of the United Kingdom, i.e. England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. ** Substate units of federacies that enjoy considerably more independence than the majority of others, like Zanzibar (Tanzania). ** Condominiums like Pheasant Island (sovereignty of which jointly shared by France and Spain). ** Autonomous areas legally part of sovereign states, such as Catalonia (Spain), Tibet (People's Republic of China) and Chechnya (Russia); but excluding Åland, which is recognized by international treaties. ** Special Administrative Regions established within countries, like Aceh (Indonesia), excluding Hong Kong and Macau which are recognized by international treaties. ** Special Economic Zones (SEZs) in sovereign states with economic laws different from the rest of the states, such as Shenzhen SEZ of the People's Republic of China. ** Areas leased by countries like Russian part of Saimaa Canal and Malyj Vysotskij Island (leased by Finland from Russia). ** Enclaves / Exclaves that belong to one country but are not connected to it by land (islands are not included) and are surrounded by other countries, like Alaska (United States) and Kaliningrad (Russia). ** Overseas regions of countries legally integrated into the country, like: ***Chile: Easter Island ***France: French Guiana, Guadeloupe, Martinique and Réunion (also overseas departments). ***Portugal: Azores and Madeira (autonomous regions). ***Spain: Canary Islands (autonomous community) and the Plazas de soberanía (including the autonomous cities Ceuta and Melilla). ***United States: Hawaii (state). ** Other subnational entities of countries. * Dependent territories without indigenous inhabitation: **Australia: Ashmore and Cartier Islands, Coral Sea Islands and Heard Island and McDonald Islands. **France: Clipperton Island and French Southern and Antarctic Lands (excluding the French claim of Adélie Land in Antarctica). **Norway: Bouvet Island. **United Kingdom: British Indian Ocean Territory and South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands. **United States: Navassa Island, United States Pacific Island Wildlife Refuges and Wake Island. * Places where extraterritoriality is applied such as embassies, consulates and military bases of foreign countries, and most notably: **United Nations United Nations headquarters at New York which is an international zone governed under its own rules. ** The SMOM headquarters in Rome. ** The ICRC headquarters in Geneva. ** The specified Properties of the Holy See in Italy. ** Pavillon de Breteuil in France used by the General Conference on Weights and Measures. ** Guantanamo Bay, a territory of Cuba under the permanent control (with no claim of sovereignty) of the United States which pays rent under terms of treaties with Cuba. * International waters, international seabed area and outerspace that are open to all countries. * Territorial claims of sovereign states to Antarctica and its outlying islands south of 60°S which are held in abeyance under the terms of the Antarctic Treaty: **Argentina: Argentine Antarctica (25°W to 74°W, overlapping British and Chilean claims). **Australia: Australian Antarctic Territory (160°E to 142°02' E and 136°11' E to 44°38' E). **Chile: Antártica Chilena Province (53°W to 90°W, overlapping Argentine and British Claims). **France: Adélie Land (142°02' E to 136°'11 E) **New Zealand: Ross Dependency (150°W to 160°E). **Norway: Queen Maud Land (44°38' E to 20°W) and Peter I Island (at 68°50' S, 90°35'W). **United Kingdom: British Antarctic Territory (20°W to 80°W, overlapping Argentine and Chilean claims). ** (No formal claims have been made in the sector between 90°W and 150°W, except for the Norwegian claim to Peter I Island.) **Brazil's Zone of Interest: Brazilian Antarctica (28°W to 53°W, overlapping Argentine and British claims, informal claim). * Territorial claims to the Arctic made by sovereign states which are all members of the Arctic Council. * Various disputed or occupied territories, see the List of territorial disputes. * Demilitarized or neutral zones between two warring countries (the two sides of the demarcation line in the zones are considered parts of the respective warring countries, with the exception of the neutral ground between Gibraltar and Spain which does not belong to either country. * Places under the control of UN Peacekeeping Missions. * Places under the control of secessionist or guerrilla movements. * Entities not claiming sovereignty with de facto control over their territory. * Governments in exile. *Surviving monarchs and pretenders of abolished monarchies. * Subnational traditional monarchies, tribes and indigenous peoples, with their heads holding traditional (mostly ceremonial) roles and/or exercising limited jurisdiction. * Nations without their own states, many of which are members of the Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization (UNPO). * Self-proclaimed micronations that are not recognized internationally, see the List of micronations. * Extinct political entities. * All forms of land claims, including claims to the so-called terra nullius. * Organizations that attempt to establish a world government. * Anarchist movements and communities. * Pirate utopias. * Places under the control of terrorist organizations. * Fictional, imaginary and proposed countries as well as space and ocean colonization projects and extraterrestrial real estate that do not exist in the real world. * Cruise ships and other passenger vessels in international waters. * Multinational corporations. See also *List of international rankings *List of unrecognized states *Geography *The Earth *Continent }} References * (2004). United Nations Cartographic Section. Retrieved 17 January 2006. *Countries or areas, codes and abbreviations (2006). United Nations Statistics Division. Retrieved 18 October 2006. *Countries and currencies (2006). European Commission. Retrieved 27 October 2006. *The World Factbook (2006). Central Intelligence Agency. Retrieved 17 January 2006. *ISO 3166 country code list (2006) ISO 3166-1 Retrieved 18 October 2006. Footnotes External links *A list of countries List of countries in various formats (CSV, txt, HTML) for use in databases and applications *A list of nationalities List of nationalities in various formats (CSV, txt, HTML) for use in databases and applications *How many countries are there in the world? an article by David Madore on this unanswerable question Category:Lists of countries af:Lys van lande als:Liste unabhängiger Staaten ar:قائمة الدول an:Estatos d'o mundo ast:Llista de países gn:Anexo:Países del mundo ay:Anexo:Países del mundo az:Dünya ölkələri bn:সার্বভৌম রাষ্ট্রসমূহের তালিকা zh-min-nan:Kok-ka lia̍t-toaⁿ map-bms:Daftar Negara be:Краіны паводле алфавіту be-x-old:Сьпіс краінаў і тэрыторыяў паводле альфабэту bs:Države svijeta br:Patrom:Bro bg:Списък на страните ca:Llista d'estats independents i territoris dependents ceb:Talaan sa mga nasod cs:Seznam států světa cy:Gwledydd y byd da:Verdens lande de:Liste unabhängiger Staaten et:Maailma riikide loend el:Κατάλογος χωρών es:Anexo:Países del mundo eo:Listo de sendependaj ŝtatoj eu:Herrialdeen zerrenda fa:فهرست کشورهای جهان fo:Heimsins lond fr:Liste des pays du monde fy:Lannen fur:Liste di Stâts dal mont ga:Liosta tíortha gv:Çheeraghyn y theihll gd:Dùthchannan an t-Saoghail gl:Lista de países ko:나라 목록 hy:Աշխարհի պետությունները hi:विश्व के देश hr:Popis država io:Listo di nedependanta stati ilo:Listaan dagiti pagilian ti lubong id:Daftar negara di dunia ia:Lista de paises ie:Liste del landes del munde os:Бæстæты номхыгъд is:Listi yfir fullvalda ríki it:Stati del mondo he:מדינות (לפי שם) jv:Daftar negara pam:List of countries ka:მსოფლიოს ქვეყნები kk:Ел тізімі ky:Дүйнө өлкөлөрү sw:Madola ht:Lis peyi lad:Lista de paises la:Nationes mundi lv:Valstis lb:Lëscht vun de Länner vun der Welt lt:Šalių sąrašas ln:Molɔngɔ́ ya bisé ya mokili jbo:liste be gugde hu:Országok listája mg:Lisitry ny firenena mt:Pajjiżi tad-dinja ms:Daftar negara mo:Листэ де стате суверане nah:Anexo:Países del mundo nl:Lijst van landen van de wereld ja:国の一覧 pih:Lyst o' kuntrii no:Liste over stater nn:Verdas land nrm:Liste des pays du monde oc:Lista dels païses del Mond or:ଦେଶ pag:List of countries ps:نور هېوادونه km:បញ្ជីរាយនាមប្រទេស nds:Land#Länner pl:Państwa świata pt:Lista de países ro:Listă de state suverane rmy:Patrinipen le themengo rm:Glista dals stadis independents qu:Wikipidiya:Unanchakunap Plantillankuna ru:Алфавитный список стран и территорий sc:Istados de su mundu sco:Leet o kintras scn:Lista dî Paisi dû Munnu simple:List of countries sk:Zoznam štátov sl:Seznam suverenih držav so:List of countries sr:Списак држава sh:Spisak država su:Daptar nagara fi:Luettelo valtioista sv:Lista över länder tl:Talaan ng mga bansa ta:உலக நாடுகளின் பட்டியல் tt:Däwlätlär isemlege te:దేశాల జాబితా tet:Nasaun sira-nia Naran no Kapitál sira th:รายชื่อประเทศ ดินแดน และ เขตการปกครอง vi:Danh sách quốc gia tpi:Ol kantri tr:Ülkeler listesi tk:Döwlet bug:Daftar ᨓᨊᨘᨕ ᨓᨊᨘᨕ ᨑᨗ ᨒᨗᨊᨚ uk:Список країн за алфавітом ur:ممالک fiu-vro:Maailma maaq wo:Limu réewi àdduna bi yi:רשימה פֿון לענדער פֿון װעלט zh:世界地理索引